starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elanosphere
WIP The Elanosphere is an ancient hollow spherical structure of uncertain origin. Its interior features a full biosphere, with breathable air and artificial gravity. The systems that maintain the structure are remotely controllable through telepathic contact by Force adept individuals. Exterior The outside of the sphere is perfectly smooth, made of an unknown metal that is far more durable than standard alloys. The only blemish is the door, which is round, measuring 8 meters in radius, allowing for only very small ships to enter, and only if they are let in by someone already on the inside. Due to being an enclosed system, no heat or sound ever escapes the sphere, which can make it seem eerie to those first encountering it due to its perfectly dark appearance. Design The sphere is technology. Be it very advanced technology, it is still technology. The gravity is artificial, maintained at approximately 1.4G. The weather is controlled, following very predictable patterns if not affected. The day/night cycle is simulated through the use of the reactor at the center that fuels the structure. It generates power and sunlight for six hours. Then must recharge for two additional hours before the cycle can start again. All systems of the sphere rely on Force crystals to function. As such, all systems may be telepathically influenced through selectively accessing the crystals. Force adepts within the bounds of the sphere, with proper training and practice, are able to control the weather and temperature, increase or decrease gravity, or even alter the day/night cycle. They can also allow ships from the outside to enter by causing a malfunction in the door. It is unknown if there is any other way to cause the doors to open naturally. Ecosystem The biome within is largely flat land covered in lush green plant life. Grasslands and small woods are most common, although some regions can more closely resemble a rainforest or even swamp in some places. Due to the unusual curvature, there is no "sky". Above any given location in the sphere, the opposite side is clearly visible. This makes navigation much easier than on a conventional planetoid. Culture WIP History The origin of the sphere is unknown. Although it is ancient. At the very least it is thousands of years old. The earliest recorded encounter with it involved a pre-hyperspace transport crashing into it mid-flight. The crew were awoken from their suspended animation and found their way inside, becoming the very first natives. They may have been the first, but they were hardly the only ones to find it. Across the centuries many ships have discovered the sphere. Unfortunately very few have ever made it back out, and fewer still have told the tale. The ships have been crewed by mostly humans, although three Twi'lek and one Wookie family have found their way to the inside. Most peoples who found their way inside eventually abandoned the thought of escaping, with very few exceptions, and only one ship actually achieving success in their attempts. Some even forgot that an outside world even existed to begin with, weaving outlandish tales for their children involving gods that made the world the way it is, and spirits that granted the chosen people their power over the elements. In time, a culture developed within, with deep ties to their world and ancestry. A person would be known by the names of the ships that brought their families in. Some lineages would die, and others would replace them from the outside. But the unique culture remained, kept by the elders of each new generation. Around 0.5 BBY, a map was discovered by imperial archeologists in the Elenas system. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Space Stations Category:WIP Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud